


The Shorts

by orphan_account



Series: summer drabble series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, i suppose? that's all i can tag for now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: shorts





	The Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my summer drabble series (three 100 word drabbles). I wrote for the winter drabble series and really enjoyed it so I thought I'd write three this time. I hope you enjoy them! x

Harry can’t find his shorts. 

His yellow swimming shorts are crucial to this camping trip. They make his thighs look thick and his legs look long. He needs them. 

Harry knows it doesn’t matter what he wears, but he wants to make a good impression because Louis will be there. He knows Louis doesn’t care what he wears, but Harry needs these shorts. 

Harry knows Louis likes him, just like Louis knows Harry also shares feelings. He’s hoping this camping trip changes the status of their (non) relationship in a good way. 

Which is why Harry needs his fucking shorts.


End file.
